J'aurais dû rentrer
by larounette
Summary: "-Je ne suis pas la fille de papa." Ema est choquée. Elle n'est pas la fille de Rintaro. Mais elle devrai faire attention, c'est dangereux pour d'être toute seule dans la nuit! Seule? peut être pas! (Ma fanfiction suit l'épisode 9 quand Ema est dans le parc)
1. prologue

salut alors voila ma fanfiction. Je préviens que c'est ma 1er fanfic. Oh pour le moment ce ne sont pas mes personnages, aucun honneur ne me revient.

Dites moi si il y a un problème ou si c'est pour me donnée des conseils.

* * *

Prologue

-Je ne suis pas la fille de papa. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter cette phrase encore et encore.

Mon GSM sonne encore, je n'ai pas envie de répondre, j'ai envie d'être seule. Je raccroche et cette fois je coupe mon GSM. Mais alors que je le coupe j'entends un bruit, non des pas, plusieurs. De loin je vois des silhouettes, qui est-ce? Mes frères, enfin ceux qui auraient dû être mes demi-frères, si, papa et moi étions liés ce qui n'est pas le cas. Pendant que je broie du noir, les silhouettes se sont rapprochées, je peux voir qu'ils sont habillés en noir, tout en noir. Non, ce n'est pas mes frères, mais alors c'est qui? J'ai peur! Je me lève, je cours, trop tard, ils m'ont rattrapée et avant que je n'aie pu crier, ils m'endorment et je tombe, inconsciente.

Ma dernière pensée est «j'aurais dû rentrer».


	2. Chapitre 1 : le réveille

Désolée pour l'attende !

youpi, j'ai eu des reviews, sérieux! je suis trop contente ^^. Mille fois merci.

Lilianna Odair : je suis contente que ça te plaise

Natsumi : c'est vrai que c'est rare une fic en français mais bon :) pas grave. C'est vrai que c'est court mais je ne crois pas que mes chapitres seront longs (mais ils seront plus longs que le prologue, je te rassure) . Oui je me lance dans une drôle d'histoire mais j'espère ne pas en faire n'importe quoi, sinon j'espère que se chapitre va te plaire.

Lover-Hearts : et oui , une fic en français sur brothers conflict mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas la seule!

ah oui j'allais oubliée de l'écrire , brothers conflict ne m'appartient pas (mais la fic ci-dessous, oui)!

voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Aie, ma tête, j'ai mal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est vrai, j'ai découvert que papa et moi n'étions pas liés et puis… J'ai été kidnappé, je crois . Et maintenant, je suis où, je ne sais pas, il fait noir ! Je suis attachée contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça, mes mains sont liées ensemble tout comme mes pieds. J'entends des bruits, des pleurs ?! Oui sans doute, mais ce n'est pas moi, enfin peut être . Non, il y en a plusieurs et j'en fais partie. Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, j'ai entendu à la télé que beaucoup de filles se faisaient attraper ces derniers temps et je suis quand même sortie toute seule, Futo avait raison, je suis une idiote. J'entends quelqu'un arrivé je ne bouge pas et j'attends. Je le sens s'approche de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

-Ah ? Tu t'es décidée de te réveille, enfin, j'ai cru que j'avais frappé trop fort ! Se moque la personne. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête »

-Idiot, je t'avais dit que la frappée n'était pas une bonne idée mais tu écoutes jamais ! S'énerve une autre personne.

-Arrêtez ! Si elle serait morte on aurait eu qu'a la jetée, je ne sais où et en prendre une autre, des filles il y en a la pelle. Dit une autre personne.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai marre d'aller les chercher et même de devoir courir derrière quand elles cherchent à s'encourir ! La 2ème personne s'énerve encore plus

-AHAHAHA le paresseux. La 1re personne se moque complètement de la 2ème

J'entends un soupir exaspération qui doit venir du 3ème et le sens s'accroupir et faire quelque chose derrière ma tête.

-Je te retire le bandeau et le bâillon mais si tu cries, je te remets le bâillon. Ok ? Demande sévèrement la 3ème personne

Je hoche la tête étant évidemment incapable de parler avec ce truc dans ma bouche. Il me les retire et je voie ou je suis enfin j'essaie il fait toujours sombre mais moins que quand je portais le bandeau je distingue les personnes qui se disputes et celui qui m'a enlevée tous ces machins, mais je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention pour le moment et regarde plus tôt où je me trouve. Je suis dans une grande pièce et ils y a plusieurs filles attachées. Je palis toutes ces filles, c'est toute celle qui se sont fait enlevées. Toutes sont blessées, brulées, les blessures sont tellement visibles que je peux les voir malgré qu'il fasse sombre. Je tremble encore plus et pleure en silence.

-Vous allez faire quoi de moi ? Je chuchote mais je n'arrive pas a parle plus fort tellement j'ai peur mais ils ont entendu et ils me regardent touts les trois avec des sourires sadiques si pas psychopathes, et parte sans un regard vers moi.

« Mais dans qu'es ce qui vont faire de moi »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
